My First InuYasha story
by blossom93
Summary: night of the new moon. inuyasha is in his human form. kagome and kikyo fight. who will win? read and find out... ok so this is my first inuyasha story that i wrote...hope you like it!


**InuYasha:** come on Kagome,hurry up would ya!!

**kagome:**coming!

_a few minutes later she comes down stairs into the kitchen she looks around for InuYasha_

**kagome:**where's inuyasha

**mom:**he left a little while ago he said he'd wait for you by the well

**kagome:**ok thanks mom bye!

_kagome walks into the well house_

**kagome:**hi InuYasha

**InuYasha:**it's about time what took you so long!?

**kagome:**sorry I was looking for the sucker I bought for shippou.hey inuyasha why didnt you wait for me down stairs

**inuyasha:**your family thats why

**kagome:** what do you mean?

**inuyasha:** I mean that your brother kept playing with my ears and your grandfather kept sticking pieces of paper on my forehead, then he got mad when I tore them to pieces!

**kagome:**you can't really blame sota though your ears are cute and fun to play with

_inuyasha blushes and quickly changes the subject_

**inuyasha:**come on kagome I want to get back before nightfall weve got a long night ahead of us remember _obviosly referring to the night of the new moon that he has been dreading the past few days_

**shippou:**kagome inuyasha what took you so long_ shippou is tearing up and is clinging around kagome's neck_ I was so worried!!

**kagome:** sorry shippou will this make up for it

_she digs through her backpackand pulls out the enormous sucker and hands it to him_

**shippou:** wow where did you get it its so great thanks soooooooooooooooooooo much Kagome _he takes a lick_ its tastes soo good! _he mumbles on like that for a while_

**sango:**hi kagome

**miroku:**welcome back kagome

**inuyasha:**hey how come nobody said hi to me doesn't anyone care that I'm back!!

_miyoga jumps on inuyasha's sholder_

**miyoga:** hello master inuyasha back from the present I see

**inuyasha:** thank you miyoga at least SOMEONE(!!) cares that I'm back

**miyoga:** yes well actually kiade wants you to fix the hole in her roof, she figured since your up there all the time anyway you can fix it

**inuyasha:**gahh _he callapses with frustration_

_everyone is in kiade's hut and inuyasha has just lost his demonic powers_

**inuyasha:** how much longer I can't wait for this damn night to end!

**miroku:** you have to be patient it will be over before you know it

_kirara stands up and starts to growel then runs outside everyone follows her out the door_

**sango:**NARAKU'S POISONOUS INSECTS

**inuyasha:**lets follow them

**Miroku:** kiade you and shippou stay here with inuyasha

**inuyasha:**WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!

**kagome:**miroku's right it will be safer for you here. besides if naraku sees you like his he'll know that you loose your powers on the night of the new moon

**inuyasha:** I'm coming with or without your approval

**kagome:**INUYASHA SIT BOY!

**inuyasha:** AUGH!

_kagome sango and miroku hurry after the insects until they reach the clearing where the insects have stoppeda thick mist fog come in from out of nowhere_

**kagome:**I can't see anything in this fog can you sango?

**kagome:**sango? are you there?...Miroku?_she looks around only to find more fog_

_out of nowhere sacred arrow whizzes past her right arm leaving like a small paper cutthen the fog starts to clear_

**kagome:**naraku!! what do you want!?

**naraku:**l who said that I wanted something I have no use for you. where is InuYasha? he wasn't with you and your other friends.

**kagome:**what did you do with my friends!! where are sango and miroku!?

**naraku:** I didn't do anything to them ... she did

_kikyo comes walking out of the shadows of the forestshe pulls back her bow and arrow,takes aim,then fires straight at kagomekagome tries to get out of the way but she ends up getting another "papercut" type wound on her arm_

**kagome:** whats wrong with you kikyo?! are you under naraku's spell?!

**kikyo:** foolish girl naraku cannot control me he is helping me to get what I want and I will do the same for him in return

**kagome:** what could you want so badly that you are willing to help naraku?

**kikyo:** my soul back of course,I tire of using other souls to stay alive but if I had my soul back then I could live like a normal person again

_kikyo aims her bow and arrow again and fires kagome acting purely off of instinct fires back the two arrows collide and turn to ash.kikyo fires again but this time she aims differently. a direct hit_

_outside naraku's barrier sango and miroku are bound to trees by kikyo's soul collectors they have been watchng the whole thing but can't do anything about it (they can't move and no one can see or hear them)_

**inuyasha:** kagome!!

_inuyasha runs toward kagome and kikyo but he can't get through due to naraku's barrier_

**inuyasha:**kagome!!

_but she doesn't seem to notice him_

**naraku:**InuYasha so you have finally come out of hiding and just in time to see the fight

_naraku binds inuyasha to a tree just as he and kikyo did to sango and miroku_

**naraku:** now then just sit back and enjoy the fight and don't worry you'll get your chance to fight _he says with a smirk on his face_

_SNAP!!_

_not realizing what happend at first kagome froze_

**kagome:**my bow its broken. what am I going to do now?.. oh no I'm out of arrows this is really bad

**kikyo:** this is much easier than I thought being my reincarnation I figured you would at least be a worthy apponent oh well that just means I can get to destroying inuyasha sooner

_kikyo takes aim again then she fires kagome uses her broken bow to send the arrow back at kikyo_

**kagome:** I won't let you hurt InuYasha!!

_she stands up looking staight at kikyo she grabs an arrow all of a sudden kikyo fires at kagome but her attack is blocked by a barrier made purely of kagome's spiritual power kikyo is stunned by what just happened in kagome's right hand is an arrow and in her left hand is a bow made purely of spiritual power she pulls back takes aim and fires a single arrow at kikyo_

**naraku:** IMPOSSIBLE!! KIKYO SHOULD HAVE WON EASILY!!

_the spell was broken they were free_

**inuyasha:** WINDSCAR!

**sango:** it was just another demon puppet

**inuyasha:** kagome that was amazing

**miroku:** who knew you had that much spiritual power

_kagome callapses on the ground_

**inuyasha:** KAGOME!!he runs to her side

**kagome:** ...inuyasha...i'm so glad your alright

**sango:** are you ok kagome?

**kagome:** yah I'm just really tired...

**shippou:**everybody she's awake! how do you feel kagome? is your arm hurting you?can I get you anything? I'm so happy your ok kagome!!_he says without giving her a chance to answer any of the questions he asked_

**sango:** how are you feeling kagome

**kagome:** I'm fine

**miroku:** good morning kagome

**kagome:** where's inuyasha?

**sango:** he went into the forest early this morning and I havent seen him sense

_kagome gets up and walks out the door_

**kagome:** I thought I might find you here _referring to the sacred tree of course_

**Inuyasha:** kagome, ..what are you doing here

**kagome:**looking for you of course.. inuyasha, why did you come way out here?

**inuyasha:** I was just thinking about what happened yesterday

**kagome:** about kikyo,...inuyasha.. are you mad at me for killing her?

**inuyasha:**no...there's no reason to be the only person I'm mad at is myself ...you were almost killed and I couldn't do anything to help you

**kagome:** inuyasha...I

_but she was cut off_

**unknown person #1:** aaaaachoo

**unknown person #2:** shhhhhh

**inuyasha:** sango miroku would you mind not spying on us for once

**sango:** it was miroku's idea

**miroku:** it was not you liar it wa shippou's idea

**shippou:** thanks guys they didn't even know I was here until you told them

**sango:** yeah real nice going miroku

_they quarreled like this for a while_

**Kagome:** I'm glad to know that everything is back to normal...well as normal as it can get anyway

The End


End file.
